koeifandomcom-20200223-history
MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!
MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri! (MISS PRINCESS ミスプリ!), often abbreviated as Miss Puri, is a video game adaptation of the eponymous comic serialization currently being published in the monthly magazine, Nakayoshi. Both the game and comic are a part of Ruby Party's collaboration project with the magazine. The main illustrator and character designer for Miss Puri!'s products is Madoka Seizuki. Unlike other Neoromance titles in recent years, Miss Puri! is a game targeted at young girls in elementary or middle school. Words using compound characters –which may surpass their expected reading level– include supplementary hirakana for readers to enjoy. The tone of the game is light and simple. Ruby Party members remark the game is an attempt to return to their creative roots with a new IP. A pre-order purchase grants consumers a special Christmas themed comic featuring the male characters the protagonist can romance. Plot Every girl in Japan dreams of entering the "Miss Princess Contest", a pageant which aims to crown the most dignified maiden in the country. Receiving the Miss Princess title is a high honor and an expected achievement for girls from high-classed families. However, there is an age restriction (6~15 years old) and only girls attended by a reputed steward service are eligible for entry. The protagonist is a fifteen-year old girl who has wanted to enter the Miss Princess contest since her childhood. Obtaining a lucky break, she finally qualifies to enter with an unprecedented four stewards attending to her. The player follows her first and last attempt to become Miss Princess, struggling for three months through the preliminary rounds to qualify for the Grand Prix. Gameplay The game flows in a daily format. The player can initiate one action per weekday and two actions on weekends. Various story and character scenarios are interjected in between the player's actions, giving a different experience with each playthrough. On each day, the player can either attend to their lessons (see below), converse with another character, or rest for the day. The protagonist builds up a Stress meter with her activities. If it peaks at 100, she will take a mandatory break for the day. Her break can be prevented by letting her rest within her room or by talking with a male character. Resting for the day automatically drops the meter to 0, but chatting may be used as a tool to boost relations or initiating personal events. Each chapter has a set objective the player is required to meet in order to proceed. Failing to meet them before the deadline results in a game over. There are a maximum of four story chapters. When the player achieves certain tasks, they will collect a text commemoration called "Designations". They are equivalent to Achievements or Trophies found in Xbox 360 or PS3 titles. Designations are optional to complete, but it may appeal to completionists. Lessons In order to compete in the Grand Prix, the protagonist needs to attend lessons to increase her culture, dignity, and sensitivity. These stats can be checked in the menu screen. Scores for the player's performance are ranked as either Failure (失敗), Success (成功), or Great Success (大成功). The player can obtain a Great Success by maxing out the expectation bar at the top of the dual screen. Character Routes The protagonist can boost her relationship rating with other characters by spending time with them or by responding favorably to them during story events. A positive boost is represented by a rising yellow star; a drop is shown as a broken heart. When the protagonist decides to chat with the male characters in the game, she will initiate a "Heart-throb Time" (ドキメキタイム) sequence. The player has the choice of two conversation topics they can choose to hear from the character, symbolized as two icons at the bottom of the touch screen. To hear the character's thoughts about a topic, the player needs to flick the icon on the touch screen to reach the giant heart above. Obstacles may appear on the touch screen and inhibit an icon's trajectory to the target. Three tries are given for each session. If the player successfully fills the conversation meter, the male character will respond favorably and reward a large boost in bonds. The protagonist's stress level will also experience a sharp decrease. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. New Game Self-explanatory. Memories Includes a gallery, earned designations, and music selection. The gallery includes alternations of the same illustration during story events. Character events and lessons can be viewed or done again for the player's enjoyment. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices (as well as a muting option for certain characters) are also included. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Characters Butler Company *Kokoro Himeoka *Yoh Kuryuin *Kaoru Takatsukasa *Junpei Akizuki *Momota Itsuki *Keiko Kuryuin Rivals *Ayano Shiratori *Midori Wakamori *Maki Nishizawa WAN'S Company *Sumire Shiratori *Kyouichiro Hibiki *Sakuya Minakami *Rikitake *Shinobu Related Media MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri! was one of the products presented at the Nakayoshi festival in 2011. Three voice actors of the game attended Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011 and sang a special version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with their stage drama. Consumers who purchase the game and the third comic volume can earn a chance to win [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/missprincess/campaign/ Miss Puri! merchandise]. Five applicants can win Seizuki's autograph card; five other consumers can obtain the voice actors and illustrator's autographs on a placard. Forty other participants can win a hand towel with a Miss Puri! image printed on it. The campaign ends on February 29, 2012. During November 2011, players of 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda could download the princess dress Kokoro wears for their avatars. They could wear a pink, green, or blue version of it. Players could purchase it for 800 Bravo Points and it gave a boost to their avatar's Sensitivity rating when used. Allusions *A subtle plug to Koei's social games, the 100man-nin no series, is in the game's script. External Links *Official website *Nakayoshi official website *Nintendo product page *Promotional video on Koei-Tecmo's YouTube channel *Madoka Seizuki 2014 New Years Yoh comic, Madoka Seizuki 2014 New Years Junpei comic Category:Games